Dolor & Traición
by Karina Son
Summary: Perder a tu padre te destrozo por completo,pero descubrir que tu novio y tu madre son amantes,será algo que te marcara y te hará odiar con el alma.Mientras tu padre moria tu madre estaba con tu novio,tu conoceras el sigmificado del dolor y la traicón al mismo tiempo. Marron & Goten & 18.Universo alterno. Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autora: este será un fic de dos capítulos ¡comenten que les pareció! ¿si? :)

En la residencia de la familia Acecas,se encontraba ella la hija de Krilin llorando sin consuelo.

-No papá no me dejes te lo pido-dijo ella sosteniendo la mano de su padre,él estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación.

-Perdón Marron pero ya llego el tiempo de marcharme a un mejor lugar,ya vivi lo que tenía que vivir ahora me toca partir-dijo él estaba muy pálido y no dejaba de toser.

-Papá no me puedes dejar así-dijo ella sin parar de llorar al ver que su padre tenía los horas y tal vez ni siquiera eso,tenía los minutos contados,su muerte se acercaba cada vez mas.

-No estras sola aún tienes a tu madre,ella cuidará de ti como siempre lo hiso-dijo él débilmente a su hija.

-Pero yo no quiero que me dejes aún falta mucho para que te marches,yo quiero que seas tu y solo tu quien me lleve al altar ¡no me dejes por favor!.

-No te dejaré nunca lo haría por que aun que no me veas siempre estaré ahí,cuidandote de todo mal siempre te cuidaré lo prometo.

-Pero no será lo mismo papá yo quiero que estés conmigo y con mamá ella también te necesita.

-Lo sé hija,lo sé pero no esta en mis manos seguir viviendo o no,todo es parte de la vida e incluso la muerte y cuando llega hay que aceptarla por que ya vivimos lo que teníamos que vivir-dijo él casi en un susurro.

-Yo te quiero papá,tu eres el mejor padre del mundo,siempre te lo he dicho ¡no me dejes,no lo hagas por favor!.

-Tu eres una gran hija,desde pequeña te di todo el amor que podía para que tuvieras una buena infancia.

-Y la tuve papá tuve la mejor infancia gracias a ti y a mamá.

-Le doy gracias a la vida por haberme dado una hija como tu.

-No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo,no te puedes ir,no me puedes dejar-dijo ella ,ya no le quedaban lagrimas para derramar de tanto llorar tenía los ojos muy hinchados.

-Me voy de este mundo pero llegado el momento nos volveremos a ver aún que para eso falte mucho por que tu apenas estas viviendo la vida,nunca me olvides por que yo jamas pero jamas me olvidaré de ti.

-¡Nooo! papá te lo suplico,no te vallas no ,me dejes ,quédate conmigo-dijo ella al ver como su padre cerraba los ojos cada vez mas.

-No te pongas triste esto es solo un hasta pronto ya veras que cuando llegue tu momento de marcharte de este mundo nos volveremos a encontrar y ahí si no nos volveremos a separar-afirmo él mientras dejaba de sujetar la mano de su hija ya que no tenía fuerzas.

-Papá no me hagas esto,no te marches,aún no esta mamá para que te despidas de ella.

-De tu madre ya me despedí ya le di las gracias por haberme dado la familia con la que siempre soñé pero le pedí que no estuviera cuando llegara este momento.

-¿Por que no?.

-Por que no quiero que me vea así,estoy agonizando de dolor pero ya todo acabara.

-No papá.

-Gracias hija,gracias por haberme dado tantas alegrías,siempre tu y tu madre fueron la razón por la que le doy gracias a la vida de haber existido,tuve mas de lo que esperaba tener alguna vez,tuve una hermosa familia-dijo él con una sonrisa muy de vil.

-Tu fuiste una gran persona,un gran padre,fuiste único papá siempre estuviste cuando te necesite,mejor padre que tuve no pude tener gracias papá por todo,gracias.

-Me voy tranquilo por que al menos se que no te dejó sola,tienes a tu madre y a Goten que es un buen muchacho y se ve que te quiere mucho así como tu lo quieres a él-ella beso la mano de su padre y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

-Te voy a extrañar pero tienes razón esto no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto por que nos volveremos a ver,cuando me toque partir-ella trataba de contener las lagrimas pero le era imposible sentía un dolor inmenso al ver que el final de su padre se acercaba.

-Yo tambíen te extrañe,fueron tantos bellos momentos que pase gracias a ti,verte nacer fue un momento que jamas olvidare,me diste tanta felicidad en esta vida que yo...

Ya no podía articular palabra estaba mas de vil que nunca,estaba pálido,estaba tocando la puertas de la muerte.

-Papá noo...nooo-dijo ella al ver que su padre cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-Lo lamento,Marron-dijo el y serró sus ojos para siempre-¡no me dejes!-grito ella desesperada y lo abrazo mientras le rogaba que despertará.

-¡No tevallas!-dijo ella abrazándolo pero todo era en bano é,l Krilin ya había muerto-¡papá te necesito!-dijo ella llorando sin parar no dejaba de abrazarlo hasta que se separo y lo miro,él tenía los ojos serrados,la piel pálida y ella ya nada podía hacer,su padre había muerto después de casi dos semanas agonizando.

¡Nooooooo!-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba,apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho y se dio cuenta que el corazón de su padre no palpitaba.

-¿Por que te fuiste? ¿por que me dejaste?-le pregunto ella al cuerpo sin vida de su padre,en ese momento entro una de la empleadas a la habitación.

-Señorita Marron calmese,esto sabía que este momento llegaria-dijo la empleada con lagrimas sobre sus ojos ya que ella quería a Krilin,él era un hombre muy querido por todos,fue un hombre bueno y bondadoso,tenía tantas virtudes.

-Eso no es verdad-fue lo único que dijo la rubia y salio corriendo del cuarto.

-Señorita ¿a donde va?-pregunto la muchacha de ojos color café preocupa por la actitud de la rubia pero no obtuvo respuesta de Marron ya que ella salio corriendo.

-Que dios lo tenga en su santa gloria-dijo la empleada frente al cuerpo sin vida de Krilin y se persino.

Ella iba a buscar el consuelo que no encontraría en su casa después de lo que pasó,conducía su automóvil a toda velocidad,las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos,quería morirse en ese momento él su padre la persona que mas quería había muerto,quería que se la tragara la tierra,el dolor que sentía era infinito,la perdida de un ser querido dolia pero a Marron le ganó el dolor,ese mismo dolor que la consumía presiono el acelerador y ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba lo único que sabía era que quería alejarse de todo y de todos.

Llego a la casa de su novio,llego a la casa de Goten,quería refugiarse en sus brazos,quería que él le dijera que la ama,como se lo dijo tantas veces,quería que él la consolará,quería que él la comprendiera pero que sobre todo que entienda el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Ella entra a la casa de su novio lo busca por todos lados pero él no estaba,entonces decidió buscarlo en la parte de arriba de la casa subió las escaleras,se dirijio al cuarto de su novio,estaba por golpear la puerta pero no lo hizo por que la puerta estaba casi abierta,al abrirla,vio ropa por todo el suelo de aquella habitación,sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas,levanto la vista y al hacerlo se sintió morir,no creía lo que veía,parecía que sus propios ojos le estaban mintiendo,vio a su madre recostada en el pecho de su novio,él la tenía abrazada,nada los cubría solo unas sabanas,ambos estaban dormidos.

¡Mamá!-grito ella y luego se tapo la boca con las manos al no poder creer lo que veía su madre con su novio era casi imposible de cree pero lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos,ella estaba muriendo de dolor por perder a su padre y allí estaba ella su madre con el amor de su vida.

Continuara...

**Nota de autora:**el próximo capítulo será el último n_n dejen rewis para saber que les pareció, porfa no me maten! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Llora sin parar, recorre la habitación con su mirada y ve como hay prendas por el suelo, vio como su madre descansaba sobre el pecho de su novio, ambos dormían como si nada pasara. Su padre había muerto y ellos estaban así, impulsada por la rabia grito como nunca lo hizo antes.

-¡MALDITOS, MIL VECES MALDITO!-dijo fuera de si, su mirada era de odio, de un odio profundo e infinito, no dejaba de llorar.

En ese momento, vio como su madre y su novio despertaron, los dos la miraban con asombro mientras que su odio aumentaba a cada segundo.

-¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y a la vez sintiendo dolor mucho dolor,

-Hija esto no es lo que tú crees yo te…

La rubia menor la interrumpió-¡cállate, no te quiero escuchar! ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerme esto!

-Marron, escúchanos, no es lo que crees-Goten trataba de calmarla.

-No de seguro no es lo que creo, de seguro no me has estado engañando con mi madre-dijo con ironía.

-Hija perdón yo no quise…..

Marron la volvió a interrumpir-¡¿qué me vas a decir?! ¡¿Qué viniste a pedirle consuelo a mi novio?!

-Perdón-dijo la rubia mayor con la mirada baja.

-¿perdón? ¡¿Es lo único que dirás después de haberte acostado con mi novio?!-ella no podía contener las lagrimas-¡mi padre murió y tu estas aquí revolcándote con la persona que amo! ¡¿Qué clase de madre eres?! ¡¿No tienes corazón?! ¡Me estoy muriendo de dolor y tú me haces esto!

Lloro sin control les grito todo lo que quiso pero el dolor no cesaba al contrario cada vez crecía mas, su mundo se derrumbo por completo de un momento a otro su padre muerto y su madre con su novio, todo era demasiado para ella, era demasiado dolor.

-Marron no quisimos causarte dolor, perdónanos por lo que más quieras-dijo 18.

-Lo que más quería era a mi padre y ya está muerto ¡¿cómo te atreves a pedir perdón después de esto?!

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto si quieres odiar a alguien ódiame a mi-dijo Goten y Marron clavo sus ojos azules sobre él.

-¡Te odio, los odio a los dos por haberme engañado de esta manera tan vil!

-¡Hija no hables así, te juro que no quise hacerte daño!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que hable?! M padre está muerto y tú mi propia madre me ha engañado con el amor de mi vida ¡sabías que lo ama y aún así nada te importo!

-¡Yo no planee esto!

-¡Yo ya no tengo madre, no tengo nada estoy sola, mi padre se equivoco al decir que te tenía a ti y a Goten por que los dos resultaron ser unos traidores de lo peor!-la rubia salió de la habitación furiosa.

En ese momento Goten, se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente, alcanzo a colocarse un pantalón, su pecho estaba al descubierto, salió tras la rubia.

-¡Espera Goten este no es el momento para hablar con ella!-dijo 18 el peli negro ignoro sus palabras y siguió su camino.

La rubia bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, quería salir corriendo de aquella casa-¡espera, Marron!-grito Goten.

-¡Eres un desgraciado, te odio, te odio!-dijo la rubia deteniéndose y mirándolo.

-Perdona, no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya estas sufriendo.

-¡Te has acostado con mi madre y no quieres que sufra!-sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Fue un error lo que paso perdón-puff sintió como ella le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡No vuelvas a pedirme perdón por que lo que me hiciste no te lo voy a perdonar jamás!-ella quiso irse pero el menor de los Son se lo impidió, la tomo del brazo.

-Yo te amo, Marron, te amo-dijo él, ella se soltó del agarre.

-Que forma de amar la tuya, tu amor por mí no existe por que si me amaras un poco no me habrías engañado con mi madre.

-Fue un error lo que paso entre 18 y yo.

-Un error que de seguro se ha repetido una y otra vez mientras yo ignoraba todo ¿no?

-No te miento de verdad te amo-puff sintió otra bofetada sobre su mejilla.

-Eres despreciable, tú no me amas, tú no tienes corazón pero te aseguro que todo el dolor que me estas causando te lo hare pagar con creces-ella salió de esa casa con lagrimas sobre su rostro.

Los días fueron pasando, Marron iba todos los días a la tumba de su padre, sabía estar horas y horas viendo la lapida que tenía escrito el nombre de su difunto padre, siempre le llevaba flores y hablaba con él sobre su vida, sombre lo deprimida y sola que se sentía desde que él murió.

-Te extraño, mucho papá, tú eras la única persona que me quería de verdad, con mi madre hace días que no hablo después de lo que me hiso no la quiero volver a ver, estoy muy impaciente ya quiero irme contigo y dejar de sufrir, quiero dejar de llorar, tengo tantas ganas de morir.

Ella estaba arrodilladla, frente a la tumba sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer-quiero irme contigo papá por favor ya no quiero sufrir, quiero estar a tu lado, se persigno, luego se puso de pie y fue alejando de la tumba hasta que desapareció en el camino, el dolor nos cambia y a ella a Marron la cambio para siempre.

Está en su casa, está en la oficina que antes era de su padre, se dirige al escritorio y de uno de los cajones de este saca un arma cargada, lo mira detenidamente y luego toma su celular y escribe un mensaje dirigido a Goten que decía.

"Necesito verte, ven por favor"

Era corto el mensaje pero claro y ella sabía qué él vendría, se quedo allí esperándolo tranquilamente. Paso un rato largo hasta que él llego.

-Puedes retirarte-dijo la rubia a su empleada.

-Como ordene señorita-respondió y se marcho dejándola a solas con Goten.

-¿Para qué querías verme?-pregunto.

-Quería que me vieras morir-respondió ella poniéndose de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Marron?

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me veas morir-ella mostro el arma que escondía y él la miro atónito.

-¡Suelta eso, Marron!-ordeno Goten.

-No quiero, quiero morir de una maldita vez-coloco el arma a un lado de su cabeza.

-¡No cometas una locura por favor!-suplico.

-Una locura sería seguir estando viva y ver como todo se derrumba a mí alrededor.

-Mi amor suelta eso, suéltalo.

Ella sonrió y se quito el arme de la cabeza.

-¿Aún me amas?

-Nunca he dejado de amarte-respondió él y lentamente se acerco a ella, la beso ella sonrió y en ese momento intento quitarla el arme pero ella no la soltó ambos empezaron a forcejear para obtener el arma-déjame en paz, quiero morir –dijo ella.

-No permitiré que cometas una locura, en ese momento si sienten dos disparos, ambos se miran a los ojos, azul con negro, negro con azul, sangre cae al suelo, ese liquido rojo que indicada que alguno de los dos estaba herido.

**N/A:**

**Antes que nada les aclaro que en este universo alternativo no hay poderes son simple humanos, este no el último capítulo como dije pero es que esta idea se me cruzo por la cabeza y bueno pero el siguiente si será el último lo prometo, espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Comenten y hasta la próxima gracias por leer se los agradezco mucho!**


End file.
